


A Hunters Strength

by NevermoretheRaven37



Series: A Hunters [2]
Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevermoretheRaven37/pseuds/NevermoretheRaven37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prequel to "A Hunters Heart". Learn about Dean, Sam, Bella, and Jasmine's lives as they grow up together and how they end up with such a strong bond. See how Bella's crush on Dean starts and grows. This story will cover from the time they meet each other until Dean goes to Hell and Bella is taken to Forks. "A Hunters Heart" comes first with updates though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am just using the characters for fun.

**\- A Hunters Strength -**

_How long have I been in this storm?_  
 _So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form_  
 _Water's getting harder to tread_  
 _With these waves crashing over my head_  
  
_If I could just see you_  
 _Everything would be all right_  
 _If I'd see you_  
 _This darkness would turn to light_  
 _And I will walk on water_  
 _And you will catch me if I fall_  
 _And I will get lost into your eyes_  
  
_I know everything will be alright_  
 _I know everything is alright_  
  
_I know you didn't bring me out here to drown_  
 _So why am I ten feet under and upside down?_  
 _Barely surviving has become my purpose_  
 _Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface_  
  
_If I could just see you_  
 _Everything would be all right_  
 _If I could see you_  
 _This darkness would turn to light_  
 _And I will walk on water_  
 _And you will catch me if I fall_  
 _And I will get lost into your eyes_  
 _I know everything will be alright_  
  
_And I will walk on water_  
 _And you will catch me if I fall_  
 _And I will get lost into your eyes_  
 _I know everything will be all right_  
 _I know everything is all right_  
  
_Everything's all right_  
 _Yeah_  
 _Everything's all right_

_**Lifehouse- Storm** _

 

**Preface**

“Son of a flying monkeys!” A pretty brunette with her hair down to the shoulders, streaked with pink highlights shrieked dodging the swipe from the creature trying to behead her. She jumped several steps back and glared at the taller, heavier, and definitely faster opponent that was already coming toward her. The girl knew there was no way that she could get away from her enemy fast enough and she ducked her head to once again to protect herself.

There was a shotgun blast from behind her and the creature trying to kill her fell dead at her feet to the young woman’s complete and utter shock. The female turned to look to see who had shot and killed the creature to realize that Sam Winchester was still standing there with his rifle raised. He had a grim look on his face and the young woman could tell that he was still very angry at her and that didn’t set well with her at all.

“Jazz…” She turned to face Sam and the hard look that he was giving her made her freeze. “Listen, you should have told us from the beginning…”

“We don’t have time for this, Sammy!” Bella screamed shooting at more creatures along side of Dean.

There was a sound of bells coming from the bell tower that the creatures were pouring out from in an endless powerful stream of force. “We have to find the stupid witch and stop this crazy mess of monsters.” Dean growled looking at the top of the tower.

“Yeah, and how do you propose we do that?” Sam hissed at his brother as Jasmine stumbled back toward him.

“Let me think a minute!” Dean hollered back to his brother as he pulled Bella out of danger from the creatures.

“We don’t have a minute, Dean!” Sam yelled as both him and Jasmine fired on a creature coming toward them.

“Bitch!” Dean smirked.

“Jerk!” Sam shot back.

“Dimwits, both of you!” Bella spoke up.

“Jackass! Fruitcake!” Jasmine exclaimed toward Sam and then Dean before chuckling. There was still more monsters coming out but here they were trading insults as usual.

“Whore!” Dean winked seeing the scowl coming on Jasmine’s face before turning to Bella. “Hells Bells!”

Sam chuckled at Jasmine, “Pink Princess!” Then with a grin he chorused with his brother. “Hells Bells!”

“Just like old times…” Jasmine muttered hoping that after this was all settled the boys wouldn’t be as angry anymore. Jasmine hated when the guys were upset at them, it didn’t make life between all of them good at all. “Just like them…” Made Jasmine wish for those old times before Dean went to Hell, before John died, when things were a lot simpler. She remembered how things started, how they had come together.

 


	2. Not the Easiest of Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sammy meet Jasmine for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am just using the characters for fun.

**_\- A Hunters Strength -_ **

_A fresh impact onto the unknown_  
 _As promising as beginnings go_  
 _Disrupt momentum, it helps us move on._  
  
_Undeniably in doubt, confronting this argument_  
 _The past is limited with silence_  
 _Enlighten and repent._  
  
_Holding fragile moments dear but not one is sacred to you._  
  
_Mistaken immortality for failures_  
 _Debilitated and taken down._  
  
_Blinded by intelligence at a lifetimes’ expense_  
 _All that is evident misted with ignorance._  
  
_Disregard induced this decline, exhausted, scorned_  
 _Worn and resigned._  
  
_What’s impractical? What’s impossible?_  
 _To lead it on for so long_  
 _Withdraw to where we’ve been before_  
 _To go so far and no further._

**_Rolo Tomassi- Howl_ **

**Chapter One:**

**Not the Easiest Beginnings**

To say that a five year old Jasmine Singer wasn’t impressed with a five year old Sam Winchester and nine year old Dean Winchester was a complete understatement. John and Bobby had met through hunting and knowing the other had children, the three had been pushed together for the first time while the adults went investigating a local hunt. She didn’t understand why she had to be left with these boys in her house instead of being able to stay with Ellen Hervelle at the Roadhouse. Though here she was, stuck with two boys that she normally wasn’t around and with the one her age seeming shy and the older one glaring, it was annoying. Jasmine decided to ignore the two boys and just act like they weren’t there and hoped that time went fast until her father came home.

She sat down at the little table and chair that had all her “special treasures” as she liked to call them and started coloring in one of her coloring books. The little girl could hear the two boys talking, but their voices were low so she had no idea what they were saying to each other. Jasmine didn’t want to admit that she was actually curious about these two boys, but as she never hung around other children much she honesty didn’t know how to interact with them. It was just her and her father and she hadn’t started kindergarten yet to get the interaction she should have with others. Jasmine had never thought it as weird because she liked it just being her father, but now this peculiar chance was making her nervous and shockingly, a little excited.

Watching the two boy sitting together on the couch with the television on, Jasmine bit her lip seeing that the five year old boy had turned to look at her at the same time she looked over there. Her face flushed and she turned back to her coloring book not knowing that Sam Winchester had done the same thing, flushing and turning back to the television. Dean was watching the two with a smirk trying to come up with a plan to get his little brother and the little girl to become friends with each other. Even though he personally didn’t any friends so he thought, he figured it would be good for his little brother to have interaction with someone other than him and their dad.

Neither of the younger children knew what Dean was thinking or planning as they were too busy trying to think of a way to talk to each other. Jasmine could only keep up with her coloring while Sam kept his face to the television, both using what they were doing like a life line.

Dean having enough of the little game that the younger two seemed to be playing he leaned over to Sam and whispered, “Go play with her, Sammy.” The look that then crossed his younger brother’s face made him want to chuckle, but instead he tried again to convince Sam to play with the girl. “Go on, she don’t bite.”

Sam frowned in the direction of his brother before looking shyly over in Jasmine’s direction, “But what do I even say to her, Dean?” He asked quietly looking lost.

For a moment Dean looked a little lost himself before leaning back to whisper into his younger brother’s ear. “Just tell her who you are and ask if you can color or whatever too. I am sure she will let you.” Sam gave his brother a nod and when they both looked up Jasmine was gone from the room making Sam give Dean a questioning look. “I am not sure where she went, Sammy.” He replied with a frown. The two boys waited for over an hour but the girl never seemed to come back and this started to worry the both of them. “Come on, Sammy. Let’s spilt up and see if we can find her.” At Dean’s suggestion Sam went to check the upstairs while Dean checked the downstairs, both knowing that she had to be in the house as they had never heard the front door slam.

Sam had checked the upstairs bathroom first and quickly found it empty and so moved on to the room across from it to realize it was Bobby’s room making him close the door again silently. He checked the guest room that was meant to be their father’s confirming that it was empty and the room the boys were sharing was empty as well. There was only one door left on the second floor and he figured that it was the little girl’s bedroom door making him nervous like he never expected. Biting his lip, Sam knocked on the door and for a moment when there wasn’t an answer he thought maybe she was downstairs some where so hearing a voice speaking to him made him jump.

“Who is there?” A small voice said from beyond the closed door and Sam got the feeling from the way that she sounded that the little girl had to have been crying.

“Sam Winchester…” Sam took a breath. “My brother and I saw you left the room. Can I come in?” He wasn’t sure how she would respond to him and just hoped that she would let him in.

“Come in.” The small voice said again and Sam slowly opened the door and realized he was definitely stepping into a girl’s room seeing the pink and purple colors that decorated the walls and room. He could see her on the floor, sitting near the corner of her bed looking at what he thought was a picture book and Sam frowned realizing he was right seeing the tears tracks down her face.

“What’s wrong?” Was the first thing out of Sam’s mouth as he approached the little girl who wouldn’t even turn to look at him when he stepped in beside her.

It didn’t seem like the girl would speak at first as she tried to wipe her tears and tried to act that he hadn’t seen that she was actually crying like she never wanted anyone to see. “I’m sorry… Thought you two were makin’ fun of me…” The only children Jasmine had ever been around heard rumors that her daddy was a drunk and always picked on her so seeing others whispering made her think that they were talking about her or her father. “Sorry… Daddy says I shouldn’t just think that everyone will treat me bad…”

Sam shook his head. “I would not make fun of you.” He remarked softly, his voice going softer at his next words. “I would rather be your friend…”

Jasmine looked up shocked that this little boy wanted to be her friend and flushed slightly a little afraid of letting him see how much this pleased her. “I would like that a lot, Sam. I’m Jasmine…” At this statement Sam couldn’t help but smile broadly glad for the first time that he had a friend like her, a friend that he thought he would never have making him excited for the first time in a long time.

Dean stood there watching the two younger children sitting side by side talking and playing with a set a of blocks that Jasmine had pulled out and he couldn’t help but smirk. Even though the plan had definitely had not started out like he thought it would the little game of hide and seek had done a better job at bringing to the two little kids together so he couldn’t complain. He had been standing there since right after Sam had entered the room as it hadn’t taken as long for him to check the downstairs as it had for Sam to check the upstairs. And unlike his brother the words that Jasmine said held a slightly different meaning as he read in between the lines realizing that she like them must not have any friends making him understand the quiet girl more. It was then that he knew he himself couldn’t just stand on the side lines either, it seemed that this little girl needed him as well.

The friendship between the three of them wasn’t exactly the easiest and over the next few months it would take fights and arguments for the friendship bonds to actually take a firm hold. It could two big experiences for them to realize just how much they needed each other and it would a lesson that one could only hope that they would learn the easy way. It had only been a couple of months since the three of them had met but currently Sam and Jasmine were the only ones together in the small park near Bobby’s Salvage Yard as Dean was running an errand for John and Bobby. Jasmine and Sam were taking turns on the swing, giggling and talking in quiet voices together before chasing each other around the park, Jasmine’s long brunette hair blowing out behind her as they went. For the longest time that day on the playground it was just them, but when Jasmine wanted to go on the slide a bit Sam moved over to the sandbox and just then three slightly older boys came into the park.

Jasmine was enjoying going down the slide over and over and out of the corner of her eye she could see Sam building what looked like a castle in the sand making her smile. She wanted to play on the slide a little bit more but figured she would join Sam in building his sand castle in a little bit, maybe help him build a mote or something.

Sam had built his base to the castle, trying to make it big so he could put two awesome towers on either side that he could already imagine putting together making him smile. He didn’t notice that the older boys that had come into the park were watching him so he had no idea what was about to happen. One of the boys came up from behind him and shoved Sam making the five year old go face first into the sand castle that he had been so carefully building. Sam let out a surprised cry and pulled himself from the now ruined castle to look at the ones that pushed him. “Whatcha do that for?” He asked close between crying and yelling.

The older boys only snickered watching as he stood up and shoved him again. “This is our play area twerp.” One of the boys finally said ignoring the look on Sam’s face.

“You just can’t claim a playground…” Sam shot back half glaring at the old children making the one boy shove him again and he stumbled back in shock.

Suddenly the boy that shoved Sam was shoved backwards with a force that made the two boys gape that the tiny figure now standing beside Sam. “Leave my friend alone!” It seemed that at five years old Jasmine Singer was already a tough little girl and defending her friend was exactly what she was going to do.

One of the other three boys snickered seeing that it was Jasmine that had come to Sam’s rescue. “Well, if it isn’t the little Singer girl. I thought you would be learning to get drunk like your daddy.”

The boy she shoved laughed as he came up beside his friend again. “Nah, she will probably just disappear like her mama. Little brat ain’t worth much.” This little statement made Jasmine freeze and that gave the older boys the opening that they wanted, letting them shove her to the ground.

She could hear Sam screaming at the older boys but two of them had him pinned between them not letting him go to her to try and help her up and away from the third boy like he wanted. Jasmine started to stand up and then she saw the third boy throwing something at her eyes and she screamed. “I can’t see…” The boy had thrown sand into her eyes blinding her and watching in glee as she tried wiping it out of her eyes desperately. Sam growled out and was able to get away from the other two boys before making his way over to his friend unaware the other boys were leaving and laughing.

He was able to pull Jasmine’s hands away from her eyes and tried to wipe the sand away himself when he heard Dean’s voice from behind him. “What happened, Sammy?” Sam explained quickly as Jasmine once again was fussing with her eyes exactly what happened to the little girl. Sam didn’t question Dean when he handed Sam the paper bag of food for him to carry seeing the dark look in his brother’s eyes before the older brother picked up Jasmine and started carrying her back to the Singer’s house. Sam followed along behind quietly holding tightly to the paper bag, the upset and angry looks on both their faces showing just how much a little girl had wormed her way into their hearts in only a few months.

That and one other incident was probably the most defining so far in their lives that proved how their bonds with each other would develop. Sam and Jasmine’s protectiveness was already showing what one day might happen between them later in life but the relationship between Dean and Jasmine wouldn’t be defined for a couple more months. It was in early November not long after Halloween and the boys were spending the night in one of the guest rooms while Bobby and John were on a hunting trip together. Dean figured that it was real early in the morning as he stood in the kitchen getting a drink of water, but something told him there was another reason he was up. Putting his glass in the sink he started to go up the stairs when he heard Jasmine let out a horrifying scream from her room making him race to the top landing.

Dean crashed into Jasmine’s bedroom and found that the young girl was sitting straight up in bed staring at a wall in the corner of the room. She was shaking and trembling like a leaf about to fall in the wind as Dean approached the bed before sitting on the edge of it beside her. “Jasmine, are you okay? What happened to you? Bad dream or attacked?” Though Jasmine and Sam didn’t exactly what John and Bobby did they knew that it kept people safe from bad things others didn’t think existed.

“Just a dream… I think…” Her voice came out small and her violet eyes were wide with a fear that set the almost ten year old boy on edge.

Normally, he wasn’t the type to ask about someone else’s nightmares as Sam always just spilled his out without thought to his older brother, Jasmine didn’t seem like she was going to do the same. “Do you want to talk about it?”

At first it didn’t look like Jasmine was going to open up even with Dean asking about it but suddenly she was talking and he couldn’t stop it if he wanted to. “I-I-It seemed soo real…” She remarked still in a quiet voice where Dean had to lean in to here what she was saying. “The house was full of fire… I couldn’t find Daddy… Or any of you… Then there was a pair of yellow eyes… just staring at me from a wall…” Jasmine shivered just like remembering it was creepy her out to the point that she would fall apart. “I- I heard a-a-a voice… It told me to stay away from you and S-Sam…” She was trying hard not to get more upset and cry.

Dean sat a moment and her words process into his head and then he frowned trying to figure out how to calm her down. “Easy, princess… No one is going to make us separate… It was just a dream… We aren’t going anywhere.” He pushed a strand of her dark hair away from her face. “Now, go back to sleep for a bit…”

“Stay here until I fall asleep?” She asked making Dean sigh and then sigh.

“Alright, I will. Now, close those eyes and get to sleep.” He chuckled. “Sometimes it feels like I gained a little sister.” He remarked.

“Is that so bad?” Jasmine asked as she drifted back to dreamland.

“No,” Dean replied softly with the beginning of the smirk he would have in later years. “Just means I have another person to keep out of trouble.” He chuckled. After making sure she was truly asleep Dean checked the protection wards and salt lines in the room like his father taught him being a little concerned about the dream she had. But what he found at her bedroom window really worried him, somehow the salt line was broken and he looked back at Jasmine seeing she was still asleep. Then he reapplied the salt line there and silently when back to the room he shared with his brother.

It wouldn’t be known for years, even though Dean would tell John and Bobby what he knew the moment they got back what exactly the dream was about and just what it connected.


	3. Entrance of Baby Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various snapshots of the group after Bella is born up until Renee divorces Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am just using the characters for fun.

**_\- A Hunters Strength -_ **

_Yeah_   
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_   
_Yeah_   
_Yeah, yeah_

_Baby I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt?_   
_I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt_   
_You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies_   
_Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

_If I was ya man_   
_(Baby you)_   
_Never worry 'bout_   
_(What I do)_   
_I'd be coming home_   
_(Back to you)_   
_(Every night, doin' you right)_

_You're the type of woman_   
_(Deserves good things)_   
_Fistful of diamonds_   
_(Hand full of rings)_   
_Baby, you're a star_   
_(I just want to show you, you are)_

_You should let me love you_   
_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_   
_Baby good love and protection_   
_Make me your selection_   
_Show you the way love's supposed to be_   
_Baby you should let me love you,_   
_love you,_   
_love you,_   
_love you,_   
_yeah_

_Listen_   
_Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts_   
_You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame_   
_Don't even know what you're worth_   
_Everywhere you go they stop and stare_   
_'Cause you're bad and it shows_   
_From your head to your toes, out of control, baby you know_

_If I was your man_

  
_(Baby you)_   
_Never worry 'bout_   
_(What I do)_   
_I'd be coming home_   
_(Back to you)_   
_(Every night, doin' you right)_

_You're the type of woman_   
_(Deserves good things)_   
_Fistful of diamonds_   
_(Hand full of rings)_   
_Baby, you're a star_   
_(I just want to show you, who you are)_

_You should let me love you_   
_Let me be the one to give you everything you_

_want and need_   
_Ooh baby good love and protection_   
_Ooh make me your selection show you the way_

_love's supposed to be_

_Baby you should let me_   
_(You deserve better girl)_   
_You know you deserve better_   
_(We should be together girl)_   
_Baby, with me and you it's whatever girl, hey_   
_So can we make this thing ours?_

_You should let me love you_   
_Let me be the one to give you everything you_

_want and need_   
_(Let me be the one to give, everything you need)_   
_Good love and protection_   
_(Said every thing)_   
_Make me your selection_   
_(Will you take me baby)_   
_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

_(Baby you should let me love you)_   
_You should let me love you_   
_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_   
_(I'll give you everything)_   
_That good love and protection_   
_Make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be_   
_(Hey)_

_You should let me love you_   
_(Love you)_   
_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_   
_(The one to, everything you need)_   
_That good love and protection_   
_(Protection)_   
_Make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be_   
_(Selection baby)_   
_(Yeah)_

_Let me love you_   
_That's all you need baby_

_**Let Me Love You- Mario** _

**Chapter 2:**

**The Entrance of Baby Girl**

Dean, Sam, and Jasmine were standing in a small nursery looking into a small crib where a tiny baby was curled up asleep with tufts of brown hair. A ten year old Dean looked unsure into the crib, his fingers clenched around the crib edge before he turned to look at the two six years old beside him. Sam was looking at the little girl in the crib sleeping like she was something sweet and that he was afraid to touch her like he would break her if he even attempted it. Jasmine on the other hand was almost giddy with excitement but her hand quite gentle as she ran her one hand through the brown curls in a gentle, but almost protective gesture he didn’t miss. Dean himself had to admit that there was something about the small little one sleeping in the crib that brought out something protective in him as well and it scared him slightly as he only really felt like toward Sammy and Jasmine.

Maybe it was because the little girl was so small or the fact that Jasmine and he could even see it in Sam’s eyes that they already were protective over her that made him feel this way. He couldn’t shake it though and it wouldn’t be until in later years just what that baby in the crib would truly come to mean to him, the three of them had never felt a pull like this except maybe to each other. It had been said that some bonds were forged in an instant and events in the lives of the ones bonded would only strengthen the bonds that were in place and that the bonds would even go past death. None of them knew that the bonds being created between the four of them would become that type of bond and unite them in ways they never would have thought.

Dean turned to look at the door hearing a rustle in the doorway and saw his father and his friend, Charlie that they were visiting standing there watching them. Both Sam and Jasmine were still over the crib watching the little girl sleep before they both pulled back to look at John and Charlie as well.

“She’s really pretty.” Jasmine remarked smiling brightly, very glad that John had consented to letting her come with them to see baby Bella. Earlier in the week when Jasmine had heard her father and John talking about their friend Charlie and his wife who just had a baby and how John was going to take the boys to see them she instantly begged to go too. It had taken a lot of convincing on her part and promises of listening to exactly what John told her but the two males had agreed. That had made Jasmine extremely happy and she had listened better than either of John’s boys as if something ever came up like this again that John wouldn’t hesitate to take her along.

Charlie smiled proudly at Jasmine’s words and nodded in response while John smirked at his friend. “That she is, Jasmine. Would you kids like to hold her when she wakes up?”

Sam and Jasmine both agreed quickly wanting to be able to hold the small little girl they had been looking at. Dean didn’t look so sure though about the whole deal, despite helping to raise Sam from a baby this little child wasn’t Sam and it was so long ago he was afraid he would accidentally hurt her. Bella slept for awhile though and it gave Sam and Jasmine plenty of time to convince Dean to take a turn to hold her as well. Neither of the younger children could figure out why he seemed so against holding her when they both trusted Dean to always have their backs and protect them. If two younger ones had their way Dean would be holding Bella too and they weren’t sure why they were so persisted with it but they just knew that he had to hold her.

Renee had made everyone lunch and to the kids it was more interesting then eatable and they could see why the chief seemed to snack a lot. It was after that Renee fed a now awake Isabella and the kids were allowed to hold the little brown haired, brown eyed girl in their arms. Sam was the first to hold her and he could help but laugh at her as she tried to grab at his own brown hair while looking at him in wonder. Jasmine took her turn to hold Bella taking great care not to hurt the younger girl even as the baby pulled on her hair able to grab a hold of unlike she had Sam’s. The older female didn’t complain at the pain, but got a look of confusion on her face when Bella started to cry and wouldn’t stop crying.

The tiny little girl wouldn’t stop crying no matter what Jasmine tried and with the adults in the other room they couldn’t help the three of them. Between her and Sam they tried everything they could to make Bella stop but it seemed that she was only crying harder. Finally Dean had enough of hearing the crying picked Bella up out of Jasmine’s arms and brought the child close talking to her quietly. To his brother’s and Jasmine’s amazement Bella stopped crying and cuddled close to Dean also surprising the two younger children.

The ten year old was a little surprised as well, but he wasn’t going to say anything about the whole deal with Bella still in his arms. The protective feeling he had been feeling while watching Bella was increasing with her tiny hands gripping at his dark shirt. He couldn’t help but look into those deep brown eyes and the bond that had happened between Dean, Sam, and Jasmine was adding Bella to it. At this moment it wouldn’t matter to Dean because just like with his brother and Jasmine he found that he would anything for Bella.

\--- Supernatural --- Twilight --- Supernatural --- Twilight --- Supernatural --- Twilight ---

It had been not quite two years since the older three children had met Bella, but the bond they had with her and each other seemed to be only growing stronger every day. Even though Bella would not remember everything from when she was that small, she did know that she had three constant playmates and protectors whenever they were around. The two Winchester boys were around more when she was little then Jasmine was as the Winchesters traveled more because of John as Bobby liked to stay at the salvage yard. This was one of the times though that all four children were together in a motel as John, Charlie, and Bobby were on a hunt together that needed all three of them. So since last night Dean, Sam, Jasmine, and Bella had been in each other’s company and enjoying being children for the first time in awhile and by themselves.

The four of them had spent most of the day in the motel’s pool, it was shocking the motel had a pool but they were certainly going to enjoy the surprise. Jasmine spent most of her time in the kiddie pool playing with Bella as the tiniest of them couldn’t be in the big pool yet. At least Jasmine didn’t want to take her into the big pool and have the smaller girl get hurt and it wasn’t like the boys didn’t join them time to time or switch with Jasmine so she could enjoy the bigger pool as well. It was a rare treat to be in a pool like that so the children stayed in it until their skin looked almost prune like and they had become starved for food. At that point was when the four dried off with the towels they had and went back into the motel room to change their clothes so they could get something to eat.

They had enough money between the three fathers that they could get a kids meal at the local fast food place and something for dinner at the nearby diner if their dads weren’t back yet. It didn’t take long for them to get their food from the fast food place and go back to the motel with it as Dean didn’t like how the workers were looking at them. They had it before where the workers thinking the children were in trouble and called the authorities making the kids have to go into hiding until it was safe for them to come out again. The older kids could only hope that the workers didn’t do that this time because they would rather eat their lunches while they were hot. Dean had taken charge of Bella and put her into the high chair before setting up her with her kids meal as the other two set up all of their meals.

After they were done eating the three older kids played quietly as Bella was taking a nap and they didn’t want to wake her up. Both Sam and Jasmine were playing with the toys they got with their meals so Dean was spending his time looking at a magazine he had brought with him. They spent the rest of the afternoon in the motel with each other, spending time talking and playing with Bella once she woke up.

Later on that evening the man hadn’t showed back up so the children had gone to the diner by themselves before making their way back by the darkening sky. The moment the group got back to the motel Dean and Sam started putting salt across the door and windows like John had taught them to do to protect them all. By the time that night had truly fallen their fathers still weren’t home at the motel so they fell asleep on the two beds in the room. Dean and Sam were sharing one of the beds while Jasmine and Bella were sharing the other one, none of them wanting to go to a separate room. It didn’t matter what time it was when Dean and Sam were suddenly awaken by a scream coming from where the girls had been sleeping and both boys sat straight up.

Jasmine was holding Bella and was sitting straight up her back against the wall where the head of the bed was with an angry ghost glaring down at the two females. Bella was still screaming and crying, clinging to the older girl who looked like she was having a staring contest with the female spirit in front of them. Dean immediately realized that the salt lines by the window near the girls’s bed was gone and where the gun filled with rock salt their fathers’s had left for their protection was. Already it was like it was ingrained in Dean at twelve years old to roll out of bed and hit the floor running for the gun and less then a minute later a shot caused the spirit to disappear for a moment. Taking the pause in the spirit being there Jasmine carried Bella away from the bed to put them far away from the unsalted window as possible while Sam darted toward the window with the salt to make another line of protection for them.

Before Sam could get to the window he was flung backwards into a wall and the salt container hit the floor going everywhere. “Sam!” Dean and Jasmine both screamed watching as he slid down to the ground after slamming into the wall looking like he was unconscious. Bella was crying helplessly, still clinging to Jasmine as the girls watched Dean try to bring Sam back around to them. All three heard Sam let out a groan even though he didn’t come to and that had the older two worried at least for him especially with the spirit still around. Dean didn’t waste any time pulling Sam away from the wall to the corner that Jasmine and Bella were hiding so that he could protect them all.

Dean held the gun while his eyes looked constantly around them for the spirit that had invaded their motel room and disturbed their sleep. He had a feeling that the spirit was going to appear suddenly like before and the young man wasn’t going to be caught off guard this time. He could hear Jasmine trying to comfort Bella as the little girl continued to cry while also trying to wake Sam from the unconscious state that he was in. That is when the temperature in the room started to drop making Jasmine and Dean realize that both of them could see their breath in front of them.

“Do you see her, Dean?” Jasmine asked, her voice full of fear and horror trying to pull Bella even closer while shifting slightly to protect Sam.

Dean went to reply when the spirit reappeared right in front of them, it was a female spirit and she reached out for Bella with sadness. “My little girl… Give me my little girl…” Bella started crying harder, begging for the scary lady to be made to go away and in that moment Dean fired the shotgun making the spirit disappear for the time being. Dropping down beside his brother Dean tried to wake Sam up again as the motel door slammed open showing John, Bobby, and Charlie standing there in the doorway. Before Jasmine and Dean could explain about the female spirit she appeared again and tried to grab for Bella until a blast from John’s shotgun stopped her once again. Right after that the whole thing came out to their fathers and John had gotten Sam awake and back on his feet though he was a little unsteady.

None of the older kids could say exactly what happened after that other than their fathers’ all had been extremely angry with the development of the female spirit. It was a horrible night of waiting as they were moved to one of the other rooms and left Dean to protect them through the night with the shotgun. It wasn’t until late the next morning that the four kids learned what their fathers had done while they were huddled together waiting for their return. The three men had done speed research on the female spirit and then salted and burned her body before the sun was even fully up. The whole ordeal was life changing for the four children even if Bella didn’t really remember it, but the bond had been made stronger from facing their first supernatural creature together.

\--- Supernatural --- Twilight --- Supernatural --- Twilight --- Supernatural --- Twilight ---

A few years had past and Bella was about four years old with her long brown hair already almost past her shoulders as she pouted helplessly at the young teenager in front of her. It seemed that her pouting wasn’t getting her anywhere with the green eyed male that was looking at her seriously despite how much he wanted to smile. “I don’t wanna go!!” Bella cried out uncrossing her arms to grab at the bottom of his t-shirt. “Wanna stay with you and Sammy… Not fair…” She hoped by continuing to protest that she could make Dean cave into her cries like she usually could as he didn’t seem to like her upset.

“You can’t stay with us, Baby Girl. You have to go to preschool.” Dean sighed looking down at the tiny little girl that honestly he would rather keep with them.

Sam was watching from the door of the Swan’s house with a smirk on his face amazed at the connection between his brother and the tiny girl. The ten year old was actually, quite pleased with the bond he could see growing between the two, but wanted Bella to be able to look up to him as well. He watched his brother explain to Bella that she would be back in a few hours and that him and Sam would still be there when she got back from preschool later. After Dean had explained all of this to her Bella finally agreed just before the preschool van pulled up and Dean helped her get on under the watchful eye of Renee. Sam joined his brother watching the van go around the corner then followed the thirteen year old into the house as Renee started on one of her many craft projects she had around the house.

While she was working on her projects the two boys took a football into the backyard enjoying the time to play and not have to be training. Charlie and John were doing research on a new hunt, none of the four males knowing the true reason why little Bella had been attached to the four of them lately. If they had known the truth at the moment there wouldn’t be no peace in the Swan Household that as the two boys waited for Bella’s return. So far the next few hours Dean and Sam past the time playing football and teasing each other until Renee called them that it was time to pick up Bella off the preschool van. The three of them were waiting for an half hour when they realized that the van wasn’t coming and Renee looked completely panicked.

Renee darted into the house to make phone calls to try and find Bella while the boys stood outside just in case the van came. But the van never came and only minutes later Renee came back out in hysterics that Bella had never gotten on in the afternoon, she had just disappeared. She explained to the boys that she had also called Charlie and John and the two men were on their way back to help look for the tiny Bella. This information set both Dean and Sam on edge with worry especially with how Bella had begged to stay with them and not go to school that day. All they could do for a moment was listen to Renee’s frantic crying and talking that the school had no idea what happened to Bella for she was there one moment and gone the next.

Soon both boys got tired of Renee’s fear and endless talking and took the first free moment when she went inside to freak to make their way down the street. Dean and Sam had a silent agreement that they were going to find their little girl and bring her back no matter how long it took. They separated once they reached the end of the street, Dean making a beeline for the preschool and Same made his way toward the local park to start there. They knew it might not be the best idea to split up but the fact that they could find her faster was the only thing they could think of.

Dean traced his way to the preschool and back carefully looking everywhere he thought a little girl could go with a frown on his face. He didn’t think a small child could get very far on her own despite Bella being a very determined child and that sent fear flooding through his whole body. Anything could happen to a child the size of Bella whether it would be something supernatural or not she could very well be in a whole lot of trouble.

Meanwhile Sam had made his way to the local park and playground that was still near the preschool but not in the same direction as Bella’s house. He didn’t know why but he had the feeling that she would be here and if he wanted to be honest with himself he had a feeling earlier that something had been up with Bella that morning. Whatever it was Sam knew that he had to find Bella and quick otherwise he was afraid that something might happen to her. He went inside the small gate to the park and scanned the area quickly to see no little Bella making his heart sink when he was so sure that she would be here. Sam turned to go and meet back up with Dean when he saw what looked like a flash of brown hair peeking up from underneath the slide.

Frowning slightly Sam slowly started approaching the slide and then ducked his head to look underneath the slide before letting out a sigh. “Bella, what are you doing here?” San asked softly crouching down to the child’s level. “You have everyone worried to death, Bells.”

Looking up, Bella’s sorrowful chocolate brown eyes bore into Sam’s hazel green ones and Sam didn’t have to ask if something was wrong. “Bells, talk to me…”

Finally Bella’s small voice filtered out toward Sam. “Sam, don’t let her take me. I don’t wanna go. I wanna stay here.” Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

The little girl’s tears did nothing other than make Sam’s heart sink lower in his chest as he had no idea why Bella was afraid of someone taking her away. Even as his heart was sinking there was another part of him getting angry wondering who had threatened to take Bella away from them and pulled her close. It didn’t matter that her tears were soaking into his shirt as he hugged her to him trying to comfort her and prove to her that she was safe. Hearing her tears slowly starting to stop, Sam pulled back slightly to look the little girl in the eyes. “Who wants to take you, Bells? I don’t understand.”

He didn’t think at first that Bella was going to tell him but finally she spoke through the few tears that was left. “Momma… Mama wants to take me and leave Daddy… I don’t want to leave Daddy. She’ll never let me see you, Dean, and Uncle John if we go…”

Sam had froze after the first few words, unable to believe that Renee would really take this little girl that adored her father away from him and on top of it to deny their family rights to see her. There was a slight shock from it where he really wasn’t sure how to respond but it was quickly becoming angry the more her thought about the whole thing. The whole deal that Renee was planning this behind their backs and acting like everything was okay was probably one of the worst things someone could do to their own husband. Sam’s eyes turned down to look at Bella and sighed seeing that she was gazing back at him in fear like he would just disappear on her. “We will figure this out, Bells.” He wanted to reassure her that from what he knew about the man he considered his Uncle Charlie, that the man wouldn’t give up without a fight. “Uncle Charlie will make it right.”

When the young girl was finally calmed down enough and her tears had stopped flowing was when Sam felt she was ready to head back to the house. He knew there was going to be a huge blow up and he hated the fact that Bella was going to end up in the middle of the whole thing between Renee and Charlie. Though knowing how his father and older brother would react as well would just be icing on the cake in what could turn out to be a very explosive situation. His father was a rough man but anyone could see that he had a soft spot for Bella and Renee had to realize it would put her on John’s bad list and that was somewhere you didn’t want to be. “Ready to go back, Bella.” He finally asked forcing himself out of his thoughts to speak to the child still clinging to him desperately.

“She will take me away, Sam. I just know it. Do we have to go back?” She asked in a small voice. “Maybe I can stay with you, Dean, and Uncle John until Mommy gets her head on straight.” There was a pout on her face that meant she was more scared than anything. “There is no way Mommy would want to leave Daddy if she was herself.”

This peculiar comment made Sam pause and think about if something was wrong with Renee supernaturally that their Dad and Uncle Charlie would have to deal with. He hoped that wasn’t the case because he didn’t think Bella could handle watching something like that if it was. He was finally able to steer Bella toward home but was trying to comfort Bella the whole time and now knew the feeling Dean would get when the tiny girl was upset like this. He barely realized when his brother came beside him or when they got to the house, but it did strengthen the bond between Sam and the small girl he cared about. It wasn’t happening in the way he hoped but it was still happening and Sam wasn’t going to complain about it.

Once they did get to the house Sam was right and all hell did break loose between Charlie and Renee to the point where John took all three children out and away from the fight that was happening. Things didn’t turn out like Sam had hoped though Renee divorced Charlie and took Bella to Arizona so Charlie barely got to see for the next couple of years until he pretended to leave hunting behind but staying in it through being an informant and such. That meant they didn’t see her as much either for Renee didn’t want John around to expose Bella anymore to the hunting world than she already was. The next couple of years would be hard on the four children as one was basically lost to them, but circumstances change and bonds would be renewed.


	4. ReUnited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little group is finally together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am just using the characters for fun. Read and Review! Let me know what you think.

**_\- A Hunters Strength -_ **

_Everywhere you go,_  
_People wanna know just who you are_  
_Said who you are, said who you are, said who you are_  
_Everywhere you stop, everywhere you rest_  
_They wanna talk to you, they wanna talk to you_  
_They wanna talk to you, they wanna talk to you_  
_You’re spreading all your loving_  
_And now there’s nothing left for me_  
_Making people smile reuniting the diversity_  
_And I wanna be there, I wanna be there_  
_I wanna be there, yeah_  
  
_The weight of the world, as I wait for you_  
_Hurry up and come, I wanna talk to you_  
_Na na na na na na, na na na na na_  
_Singing yeah, yeah_  
_I get real …when I hear these blues_  
_Listen to our song as I think of you_  
_Na na na na na na, na na na na na_  
_Singing yeah, yeah, oh yeah, yeah_  
  
_Everywhere you play, everywhere you play_  
_They wanna move their feet, they wanna move their feet_  
_They wanna move their feet, they wanna move their feet_  
_Everywhere you smile, everywhere you live you light up the room_  
_And I’m stumbling, thinking of being without you_  
_You’re spreading all your loving_  
_And now there’s nothing left for me_  
_Making people smile reuniting the diversity_  
_And I wanna be there, I wanna be there_  
_I wanna be there, yeah_  
  
_The weight of the world, as I wait for you_  
_Hurry up and come, I wanna talk to you_  
_Na na na na na na, na na na na na_  
_Singing yeah, yeah_  
_I get real …when I hear these blues_  
_Listen to our song as I think of you_  
_Na na na na na na, na na na na na_  
_Singing yeah, yeah, oh yeah, yeah._

_**Anuhea- I Wanna Be There** _

**Chapter 4:**

**ReUnited**

It had been a couple of years since the Winchester men had seen Bella since Renee had taken the little girl to Arizona and started over without anyone’s help. The whole situation had upset the Winchester men and the Singer Family as none of them could understand why Renee would take Bella so far away from Charlie. For awhile it had pushed Charlie close to not caring about anything until seeing the other three children together had helped Charlie back to where he belonged. He started making some adjustments to his life including backing out of hunting and becoming an informant and refuge to the hunters that needed it. In that way he was able to once again have Bella in his house and spend summers with her at least as long as he never let Renee know about being an informant.

John and Bobby weren’t happy that Charlie was giving up hunting especially because of Renee but both males couldn’t blame Charlie for wanting to have Bella around. They knew Bella was Charlie’s world, his precious little girl and they both promised to take his secret of still working with hunters to their graves so Renee would never know. Dean, Sam, and Jasmine despite them technically still being kids they also silently promised never to let Renee know either. Bella at six years old was completely upset to find out that her superhero father had given up part of what she considered to be his job. She didn’t know exactly what he did at her age other than he took care of things that other people didn’t know was out there, but she didn’t understand why he had to stop.

Charlie had tried his best to explain to her that what he did was dangerous, but Bella seemed to know that there was more to it then that and wouldn’t just take that as an explanation. He finally explained to her that Renee didn’t want her around him if he kept the second job and Bella let it go though she was angry at her mother. Bella learned to accept that her father was no longer going to be a superhero, but to her that is what her father would remain through the years. She, too, would also hide her father’s secrets close beside her own as she got older but for now the six year old was overjoyed to be with her Daddy again.

Little Bella was sitting in the back of Charlie’s regular car to spend the summer with him as he had just picked up from Renee’s in Arizona. He had promised his daughter a surprise after they got to where they were going, but until then he wasn’t going to give away anything to her. Before Charlie had left from Forks he had found out from Bobby that John and the boys were going to be with the Singers for a little while. He wasn’t going to give away that they were to join the other two families for part of the summer. Charlie was actually quite sure that Bobby and John would let him have the others with him up in Forks for a couple of weeks as he had done something similar when him and Renee was still together.

The chief of police smiled when he saw the sign that they were crossing into South Dakota and knew soon he would be having a cold beer with two of his oldest friends and allies. He looked up to see Bella asleep in the backseat of the car and suppressed a grin as he watched her a few moments in the rearview mirror before turning back to the road. Charlie had hoped that he would be able to explain to Bella that what they were doing was had to be kept a secret from Renee because she didn’t want Bella near the Singers or the Winchesters. Knowing he would just have to wait until she woke up, Charlie continued down the road making his way to Bobby’s, stopping in Sioux Falls to fill up on gas along the way. By the time Charlie was driving up to Bobby’s house Bella had woke up and was looking around the salvage yard through the window with wide eyes. “Daddy, where are we?”

“We are at Uncle Bobby’s, sweetheart. Remember I told you that he owns a salvage yard.” Charlie watched as Bella’s eyes lit up and was close to actually vibrating with excitement. He hated bringing up anything to take away the happiness from Bella but they needed to have this discussion right now. “Bella-” Seeing that she was looking, he continued, “With going to Uncle Bobby’s you can’t-”

Bella cut him off with a serious expression that shouldn’t be on a six year old. “Can’t tell Mommy.” She finished for Charlie. “She don’t like Uncle Bobby or Uncle John so she can’t know.”

Charlie nodded with agreement as he parked the car beside Bobby’s pick-up truck, glad to see that his daughter was extremely bright for her age and understood completely. “Right, sweetheart.” After turning off the car and getting out Charlie helped Bella out of the car watching as she waited by the car for him patiently. He pulled Bella’s suitcase and backpack with her toys out of the truck and she took her backpack so Charlie could grab his own bag. Together they made their way toward the front porch and Bella let out a happy squeal as Bobby stepped out on to the porch to meet them.

“Uncle Bobby!” Was the first words out of her mouth as she launched herself up the steps and wrapped her arms around Bobby’s legs smiling up at him with a child’s innocence.

Now, most people would have thought that a rough man like Bobby Singer wouldn’t like a little girl hugging him, but all he did was lift up the little girl for a proper hug. Then he sat her down before making a motion for her to head into the house. “Jasmine is in the kitchen, Bells. She will be pleased to see you.”

Bella’s eyes lit up as she looked between her father and Bobby and with their approval Bella darted into the house dropping both her backpack and suitcase in the living room. “Jasmine!” Bella called out hearing movement in the kitchen and the younger girl was overjoyed as the kitchen door swung open to reveal a twelve year old Jasmine. Before Jasmine could say anything or even realize that Bella was really there the little girl had launched a herself at the older girl almost knocking her over. “Jazzie! Jazzie! I missed you!” Bella chanted over and over seeming like she was never going to let go of the other girl even if Jasmine wanted her to.

“Is that you, Bella?” Jasmine stammered out looking down at the younger girl in amazement and shock before hugging Bella close to her. She didn’t give the other girl time to answer her as Jasmine picked up the six year old cuddled her until the smaller girl was giggling and squirming in her arms. “I am so glad that you are here, Bells! It has been way too long.” She smiled brightly as Bella nodded in return wrapping her arms around Jasmine’s neck.

Looking up at her sister figure, Bella asked softly, “What are we going to do today, Jazz? Are the boys going to be coming over to join us? I want to see them too!”

Jasmine bit her lips to keep the amusement off her face at the tiny brunette’s questions because she knew it wouldn’t be long until Bella had mentioned the Winchesters. Of course the older brunette had been right with original thought about how fast Bella brought up the Winchester Men into the conversation making her smile. “Well, they are suppose to be here sometime today. Until they get here we can get your stuff into my room and then maybe we can make a couple of pies.” She knew by making pies that would please Dean and pleasing him would make Bella an extremely happy girl just because he was happy. The almost teenager also knew how to please everyone and decided when her and Bella came downstairs she would check to see if she had everything.

A little over an hour later saw the two females in the kitchen with flour all over the counter and Jasmine putting an apple and blueberry pie in the oven. “There…” Jazz grinned at Bella. “We have two pies in the oven and I have the ingredients to make lasagna, garlic bread, and salad for dinner.” She was happy to see the look of delight crossing Bella’s face. “I gather that is an okay choice for dinner.” And she grinned at Bella’s enthusiasm with the idea. For a twelve year old Jasmine was quite a cook and she enjoyed it after bring taught the basics by her father as she was growing up.

“Let me clean up the kitchen from the pies and then we can start on dinner.” Jasmine remarked with a wink at Bella making her giggle in response.

Just as Jasmine was finishing up cleaning the kitchen and had checked up on the pies there was a rumbling purr of an engine coming into the driveway. Along with the rumbling purr came the roar of a truck engine and Jasmine grinned at Bella as the little girl’s eyes lit up with excitement at the idea of the newcomers. “The ’Pala!” Bella exclaimed happily clapping her hands before darting into the living room to peek out of the window like a little spy. “My Dean! My Sammy!” She almost went running out the door but was grabbed by Jasmine making the little girl look at her confused for moment.

Jasmine pressed a finger to her lips and then mouthed ‘surprise them’ making Bella nod in agreement before both girls decided to hide behind the couch. They only had to wait a few minutes for the doorknob to start to move and the door swung open letting in lots of sunlight into the living room. There was two sets of footsteps coming into the room and Bella and Jasmine didn’t even dare to breath to give away their surprise to the boys.

“Hey, Jasmine! You here?” Dean’s voice echoed around the room. “We saw Charlie outside. I thought he was going to bring Bella.” He paused when he got no answer. “Jazz?!”

The two girls looked at each other before they jumped up from behind the couch. “Surprise!” Dean and Sam both grinned seeing the tiny Bella so happy and being around them like this made them happy.

Bella launched herself around the couch and into Dean’s waiting arms wrapping herself around him like she had originally done to Jasmine. “My Dean! Missed you!”

The sixteen year old grinned at her, not a smirk that he usually gave most people but an honest grin that only a select few had ever seen. “Missed you, too, Baby Girl. It has been way too long.” He responded surprised that the bond he had felt with her when she was little was still as strong even though they had been separated for so long. He would have thought that their bond would have suffered with being apart for a couple of years, but it honestly seemed to have the opposite effect on them. He had admit as Bella then clung to Sam saying something about her Sammy that he wasn’t the only one that still felt the bond so strong between them. The bond was reflected in Sam and Jasmine’s eyes as they looked at Bella with Sam now being the one to hold her tight in his arms.

Finally Bella pulled away from Sam and grabbed both him and Dean’s hands to try and pull them into the kitchen where the pies could be smelled cooking. “Jasmine is fixing dinner. Come on! We can stay in the kitchen with her!” Bella’s excitement was infectious and the boys allowed themselves to be pulled toward the delicious smell.

At the mention of food Jasmine gasped and darted ahead of the other three into the kitchen to where the oven was, opening the door. With a relieved sigh she took an oven mitt and pulled two nicely cooked pies out of the oven to sit on the counter to cool for awhile out of the way. She didn’t have to turn around as she dug into the fridge to start getting out the things that would be needed to cook dinner for the large group to yell at Dean. “Dean Winchester! Stay away from those pies or you will find out what it is like to be hit with a wooden spoon!” And there was a smack of wood against flesh.

“Ouch… Hey!” Dean tried to protest the abuse of his hand, but to his horror Bella and his brother only laughed at him for getting caught and smacked. “What’s the abuse for? All I wanted is pie!” Dean pouted and Jasmine smirked at him in return.

“The pie is for desert! That is what the abuse is about!” Jasmine hissed out before setting out everything to make the lasagna.

Sam’s hazel green eyes went wide. “Is that lasagna you are making, Jazz?” At her nod, Sam looked almost as excited as Bella originally had. “I think I love you.”

It was only pure luck that Jasmine was facing the sink when Sam said that as Jasmine flushed red to Dean’s amusement making him chuckle. The older brunette elbowed Dean in the side and half glared at Dean who smirked in return to her knowing why she was flushed like she was. Dean, John, Charlie, and even Bobby and Bella could tell that Jasmine had a crush on Sam, but Sam seemed to remain oblivious to everything. Dean and John both thought the young girl would be a wonderful match for Sam as she was tough enough to survive in the hunting world being raised up in it. Though John did have a slight different reason as Sam’s attitude toward hunting wasn’t the best and he hoped Jasmine would be another reason to stay hunting.

Just like now Jasmine was trying to hide her face by standing facing away from everyone and Sam was completely oblivious to the effect his words was having on his closest female friend. Before Dean could say something to Jasmine to embarrass her Bella hopped up on the clean counter beside her friend letting her legs dangle down off the side. It drew Jasmine’s attention and the older girl smiled at the younger girl looking at her curiously. “Can I help you cook, Jasmine?” Bella asked happily.

A bright smile crossed Jasmine’s face and she nodded at the smaller girl. “Sure, Bella. Can you get my glass dish out of that cabinet there?” She asked pointing to a corner cabinet. Bella nodded and slid off the counter making her way to the cabinet that Jasmine had pointed to looking quite pleased with herself. It was only moments later that Bella returned with the dish that Jasmine had asked for and handed it to the other girl before she climbed back on to the counter. “Thank you, Bella.” Jasmine said softly.

Soon all four of them were working together putting the meal together with a radio station that Dean had found playing softly in the background. Jasmine was building the lasagna, Bella was putting the garlic mixture on the bread to bake, and Sam was making the salad leaving Dean to make a large pitcher of Iced Tea. They were all so busy working around the kitchen and spending time with each other that none of them noticed that the three older males were watching them from the doorway before they retired to Bobby’s study. The three adults decided that leaving the younger members of their group to enjoy themselves for awhile was a good idea while they had a drink together.

Several hours later the three males might regret letting the four by themselves when they wanted to go out after dinner with the trouble that was about to happen.


End file.
